Reflex
by BerryPeach
Summary: Kiba proposes a new method if training, but can Shino handle it? Warning: bad summary, and yaoi. KankuroxShinoxKiba, to be exact.


Title: Reflex

Pairing: KibaxShinoxKankuro

Anime/Manga: Naruto (duh!)

Summary: Kiba suggests a different kind of training for Shino, but is Shino as prepared as he thinks? Warning: Bad summary, yaoi. That's pretty much it. I kept this one fairly clean, other than yaoi. But hey, you can never have too much of yaoi!~

Warning(s): Yaoi (Wow, only one this time)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I happy about this. Those boys (some men/females too) need more homosexual experiences!

Situation: Kiba and Shino are together, and they're both chunin (as is Kankuro). Shino isn't very fond of PDAs, but Kiba encourages them. Proof of mutual ownership, he likes to think.

This is a request (because I love getting requests!~), and I had fun writing this~ I like Kankuro, and I (obviously) like KibaxShino, so... why not throw Kankuro in there?! I see no harm in this. Now let's get on with this story!!

Kiba snickered and Kankuro chuckled darkly, scheming their sinister plot for the following day. "This is gonna be great!" Kiba hissed. Kankuro nodded in agreement, rubbing his hands together. (Oh God, what have I done?!)

It was a particularl cold day, and rainy at that. The rain kept most of Konoha's villagers inside, but the ninjas never rested, especially Kiba and Shino. They trained especially hard on rainy days, because the water that soaks into their clothes makes it more difficult to respond quickly. Of course, you could never tell that it hindered their performance, since they were just as strong and as fast as ever (otherwise, their training would be pointless). Kiba let out a loud, hoarse laugh as Shino's kunai grazed past his cheek. He didn't even intend to avoid it, and yet he somehow did anyway... thus the reason for his laughter. Shino frowned, unamused. The sparring/training continued for another hour, when the two tired boys decided to take a break under a thickly leaved tree.

"So," Kiba said, "whaddya wanna do next?" Poor Shino had no idea of the other's intentions. "I don't really care; I just want to train. Where's Akamaru, anyway?" Shino asked. "Eh, my mom's giving him a bath. He got all muddy this morning. But hey, I was thinking that we could practice using our reflexes?" Shino shrugged his shoulder: The quiet-guy sign for "okay". "Well then," Kiba said, his tone darkening a bit. This didn't go unnoticed on Shino's part. "Since I thought of it, your reflexes should get tested first. But you won't see it coming. In fact, let's make this interesting. If I can dodge your reflex, you'll have to obey one command from me, whatever it is. Same goes for me, if I can't dodge it. Deal?" Kiba cleverly suggested, knowing that Shino secretly had a big ego (an ego that was roughly a third of the size of Seto Kaiba's XD). Shino shrugged again. 'Ohohoh... I am totally gonna enjoy this," Kiba thought with a sadistic chuckle. "So anyway, after we finish training, do you wanna go and--" he didn't finish his own sentence, using it as a distractor*, allowing him to pin Shino's hands down against the grassy earth, and he crushed his lips against Shino's Shino's eyes widened from behind his glasses, which got knocked off-center from the impact of the kiss. Shino tried to pull back, but was blocked from the tree they were beneath. After a few brief seconds, Shino gradually succumbed to the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Kiba's tongue in.

After a few minutes of heavy kissing, Kiba broke the kiss, allowing for a much-needed intake of oxygen. "Mind if I invite a friend?" Kiba asked. As if on queue, Kankuro leapt down from the tree he was (secretly) sitting in, frustrated as he wiped away his ruined makeup. He looked over at a flustered Shino, and smiled sexily. "Sup?" he growled before crawling up to Shino, kissing his lips, nibbling at them as well, and working his way down to Shino's neck, where he reached a sensitive spot. Shino let out a strained groan, his hand lacing itself in Kankuro's thick hair. Shino gave Kiba a "come hither" look (unknowingly, funnily enough), and Kiba leaned forward again, reclaiming Shino's plump lips with his own. Kiba used one hand to tease and fondle Shino's right nipple, the other hand supporting his body weight. Kankuro's hands were finding other important tasks, such as unbuttoning Shino's pants, as well as his own (he _has_ done this before, you know). Shino tried to keep himself upright, but he felt his wet body (wet from the sexy rain!) sliding further and further down. Kankuro then flipped Shino over onto his hands and knees, where Kankuro kneaded and massaged his firm ass-cheeks*. Shino let out a small whine of fear, anticipating what was going to happen. Kiba grunted unappreciatively when Shino's lips were pulled from his, but he had to admit: Shino's new position was very sexy, and Kankuro's growing hardness didn't hurt a bit either. Kiba groaned as he realized his own growing erection (and Shino's as well), and he slid under Shino, pulling the boy back into their kiss. Kiba opened his jacket, stripping himself from the waist up, using his coat for a blanket on the muddy earth*.

Kankuro pulled Shino's ass into the air, sticking an already wet finger into Shino's puckered entrance. Shino let out a gasp into Kiba's mouth, followed by another gasp and some wiggling of discomfort as Kankuro hastily entered his second finger, scissoring them in and out of Shino. Kiba groaned long and loud as Shino's wiggling sent pleasurable sensations to his penis and up his spine. Kiba hastily ripped Shino's jacket open in the midst of their steamy kiss. Sliding up, Kiba brought his own (still clothed) erection in Shino's face. Kiba groaned out a hoarse "please", before Shino carefully unbuttoned Kiba's pants, pulling them down enough for his erection to spring forth. Shino ran his hot, moist tongue up and down Kiba's shaft, before taking him entirely into his mouth. Kiba let out a strangled moan, tossing his head back into the mud. Kiba gripped Shino's hair, trying to get more of Shino's mouth around him. Just then, Shino let out a semi-muffled yelp of pain as Kankuro thrust suddenly into Shino. Kiba and Shino both glared at him. "Careful!" Shino barked. "I told you to take it easy!" Shino looked at Kiba with a questioning look in his eye. "I mean, er..." Kiba couldn't think clearly with this big of a hard-on. Kankuro rolled his eyes, and reached around Shino, pumping Shino's erection. Shino's mind clouded over again, and he let out another groan before his head lolled back onto Kiba's hardness. Kankuro grunted and groaned as he thrust repeatedly into Shino, eventually hitting Shino's spot full-on. Shino let out a deep-throated groan of ecstasy, sending vibrations up Kiba's shaft. Kiba gasped, feeling that he was about to cum. Sensing this, Shino pulled his mouth off of Kiba's cock, and pumped and stroked it until he came onto his chest and Shino's hand. Kiba then slid down, smearing even more mud on himself, and spreading some on Shino's back, Kankuro's hips, and the two chunin's thighs. Both groaned at the travelling hands. Kiba then pulled Kankuro's hand from Shino's pulsating member, replacing the hand with is mouth. He sucked and took all of Shino into his mouth, sending Shino over the edge. Kankuro thrust a few more times before cumming inside of Shino. He pulled out, watching his semen drip down Shino's ass and then flopped onto the muddy ground, and slid over to Shino's face, crushing his own lips against Shino's as well, partaking in the delectable pleasure. Shino let out a muffle groan as Shino came mostly into Kiba's mouth, but some on Kiba's chin and neck. Pressing their hot bodies together, Kiba licked a wet, hot trail of saliva up Shino's chest, followed by his muddy hands. He then grunted in slight discomfort as Kankuro grabbed Kiba's hair, pulling him in for a passionate kiss as well.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, the rain had washed away most of the remnants of their "in-the-moment" actions.

"Ahah, I won!" Kiba gasped. Shino punched him n his shoulder. Kankuro laughed as he zipped himself up. Shino did the same, followed by Kiba, who looked sadly upon his ruined jacket. Kankuro laughed at him, and Kiba mauled him, throwing him to the ground, the two of them rolling around in the mud. Shino stood, trying to recompose himself, when a slick, muddy hand grabbed his ankle, pulling him back down into the mud. Shino yelped, but found himself playing in the mud as well.

It's funny how well some things can work out. And with Kiba, there was never a dull moment. Throwing Kankuro in just makes it even more fun!~

--End--

Whew! That story was a LOT harder to write than I originally thought! I underestimated the power of a late night. But, I got through it!~ And don't forget to pleasepleaspleasepleaseplease review and request!~ Also, I'd like to apologize for the horrendous ending; My back hurts, my ass hurts (not what you think XD), my head hurts, my cat is hungry, the list goes on... but basically, the ending is horrible because I refuse to let a story go unfinished, and therefore I must write SOMETHING for an ending before going to sleep.

AN1: I've always found (from personal experience) that you don't wait to finish your sentence, or wait for the other person to finish for the element of surprise; you interrupt them. Why? Because if you don't make a habit of this, they won't be expecting it. ESPECIALLY if the interruption is a physical action. And yes, I have tested this firsthand.

AN2: I don't like the word buttocks in my yaois. I don't like the word butt in my sex scenes either. Sorry if this disappoints. I like ass, though. I don't know why. It's funny (to me), and it doesn't turn you off.

AN3: I wanted dirty, dirty boys for this one. ^^~ I don't typically approve of mud, but if I'm in the right mood for it... a little mud seems very nice.


End file.
